Many systems use removable components that can be installed, removed, and/or reinstalled or replaced from time to time. Examples of such systems include fluid treatment systems that use treatment cartridges, air circulating systems that use filters, printing systems that use ink cartridges, vacuum systems that use filter bags, and many others.